The pair of damnation (part 1)
by Big Will
Summary: This is the beggining of the story, in this part Devlonir meets Kthala and will be Embraced. He also meets his archnemesis MortyxX the Setite.


aft Prologue:  
  
  
  
"New York, the city that never sleeps." Says a young man at the New York airport who just came out of the night flight from LA. "Now where is she? We would meet here." He sits down on a nearby bench "It's just like her, always late." He looks around and looks a bit disappointed to see no-one. "She hasn't changed in ages, just like the first time."  
  
  
  
"Good day, The master is waiting for you." The door clerk says. He opens two large doors to show the way to the masters room, a man sits there in a large chair. The room is really dark and the man's eyes seem to glow in the dark, he is bold and has some snakes tattooed on his skull. He wears the normal clothes that rich people wear in this time, the 17 century. The man looks to another chair that is just in front of him and says "Please sit down Devlonir, so we can talk about the assignment." Devlonir sits down and places his katana next to him. "Sure," he says "but first I need to know your name, I never work for an anonymous person." "Smart, never trust anyone." The man says "I will tell you all you want to know, except my motives." Devlonir smiles and says "Don't worry, all I want to know is your name."   
"My name is MortyxX."   
"Strange name. Where are you from?"  
"You said you didn't want to know anything else but my name, so I will not tell you anything else."  
Devlonir smiles and looks at the empty chair that is next to him "Do you like an empty chair in a room or something?"  
"No, that chair is for the person you will work with on this mission."  
"Wasn't I clear when you wrote me about this job?" Devlonir says "I always work alone."  
MortyxX grins and says "Believe me, you will like working with her. And by the way, for this job I need the two best assassins in the world, one is just not enough. The only thing annoying about her is that she's always late."  
"No I'm not." A voice says out of the shadows "I've been here all the time." Devlonir looks back and sees a beautiful figure stepping out of the shadows. She has long dark hair and a nice face, she looks Asian, probably Japanese. Just like Devlonir.  
"So MortyxX, why do you want me to work with this one here?" says the woman.  
"First things first," MortyxX says "Devlonir, meet Kthala. Kthala ,meet Devlonir. You will be working together on this mission."  
Devlonir turns back to MortyxX and asks "So what is the mission?"  
MortyxX smiles and says "Just like you assassins. The mission is that you must assassinate my biggest enemy, the corrupt Chief of Police here in London, Sir Walter Musting."  
"If he's so corrupt why do you hate him?" Kthala says smiling "You could just bribe him and do anything you want."  
"That's just it," MortyxX says "I bribed him but he didn't do anything for me so he must die."  
"Why hire two expensive assassins then?" Devlonir asks.  
"Just to be sure," Kthala says "He always wants everything to be perfect and he's rich enough to hire two of us."  
"Right." MortyxX says "There must be no leads to me, and it would be best if it looked like an accident."   
Both assassins nod and start walking out of the room. MortyxX loudly says to both of them "It will happen tomorrow night, you can spend some time together getting to know each other better until then. Just don't leave my villa." The two of them slam the huge door behind them and walk into the garden that is now only lit by some garden lights and the moon.  
  
Devlonir looks around the garden and smiles "This reminds me of where I had my training, just as beautiful by night." Kthala looks at him and shows something that looks like a smile. "So you are the best mortal assassin in the world?"  
"Some people call me that." Devlonir said smiling "I don't know, it just comes naturally for me."   
"Well I am the best immortal assassin in the world" Kthala said.  
Devlonir looked at her like she was insane and said "Immortal? Are you kidding me or something?"   
"No I am not," Kthala answered "I am a vampire and so is MortyxX and so are a lot with us. This may sound strange to you but I think you should need this before we do this together."  
Devlonir shook his head and said "But if there are so much why didn't I know about it?"  
"We vampires are pretty good at hiding our true nature," Kthala answered "But you should know something else too. This chief of police is what we call a ghoul, a human given vampire blood to give him inhuman strength and stamina. He will be hard to kill so we must fight at our best there."  
Devlonir sat down on a rock and just shook his head, he looked up to Kthala and asked "But why do you vampires need a mortal like me? You just use us as food right?"  
"Some of us do, but not all. I am a assamite, a vampire assassin who respects the humans and don't feed that much from them." Kthala said.  
Devlonir looked a bit scared but then stood up and smiled at Kthala "Well shall we discuss our tactics?" Kthala smiled and followed Devlonir to a small house at the edge of the garden.  
  
  
  
Devlonir smiled and said to himself "I can still remember good what happened then, it was the best night of my life." A man walked past him and saw the 2 katanas he had lying on his lap. "Wow, those are pretty cool swords, you collect them?" the man said a bit loud.  
Devlonir looked up at him and nodded.  
"Cool, can I see them?" the man tried to reach towards the blades, but Devlonir quickly pulled them away "No you may not, now get out of my sight!"  
The man walked away a bit scared and went on walking towards the exit.  
Devlonir smiled and said softly "The men these days are so afraid of everything, they are just whimps."  
  
  
  
Devlonir opened the door and saw a small room with a table in the center of the room, on top of it was a miniaturized replica of the police office. In that replica he saw some models who represented Kthala, Sir Walter Musting, 5 police officers and himself. The model of Musting was placed in an office and the 5 officers were placed around the building, the models of Kthala and himself were outside the building. Kthala smiled and said "MortyxX put some effort into this one."  
Devlonir smiled and looked at the models "Well this might help us, first what will be the best place to enter?"  
"I think we enter the front door and while you distract the 2 officers at the door I walk in and kill the target." Kthala said.  
"I don't think that'll be such a good idea." Devlonir said "We might better enter through the roof. There are no guards there and Sir Musting his office is on the top floor so we will be there pretty fast."  
"And how do you want to get on top of the roof?"  
"Climb."  
Kthala looked at him with strange eyes and said "You want to tell me that a mortal like you can climb urban walls?"  
Devlonir nodded and said "Easily. Well shall we do it my way?"  
Kthala smiled and nodded "You are the first mortal which I listened to in ages when it comes to assignments." She kissed Devlonir's cheek and walked out of the building. Devlonir blushed and followed her outside.  
  
When Devlonir entered the garden he didn't see Kthala anywhere. He stood there looking around a bit. "So you want to test me if I am good enough right? Ok we can play if you want." He said loudly. Devlonir puts down his katana on top of a rock and starts looking around the garden. After a while he heard something at the rock where he left his katana, he jumped back but saw nothing, not even the katana. Then Kthala's voice came from all around saying "So now you are unarmed, like I am at the moment." Devlonir looked around and then literally out of nowhere Kthala jumped on top of Devlonir and they both roll around over the floor. Kthala is on top after a while and stops the roll. She smiles and says "You lost."  
Devlonir kisses Kthala's lips and she looks at him in astonishment, in that moment of loss of concentration Devlonir is able to create another roll and land on top. "Never let your guard down hunny." Devlonir says smiling. Kthala looks at him and smiles "You are good, kine. I admire you." Devlonir stands up and helps Kthala get up too. "You have lot to re-learn about humans vampiress."  
"I sure do, you showed me that." Kthala gave Devlonir a long deep kiss and then smiled again "It's a shame I am not human anymore."  
"I agree with that." Devlonir said "I surely agree with that."  
  
  
  
"Love, that is what kept me human all that time." Devlonir said softly "Love for my dear Kthala, it is the same for her I know that for sure." Devlonir looked around the airport and smiled "But not enough for her to come on time, well she is always late. Can't teach an old vampire new tricks." He smiled.  
  
  
  
The next day Devlonir wakes up at about noon, he walks towards MortyxX villa and sees two guards at the gate. As he tries to walk in the guards stop him and say "Sorry, the master will not be disturbed at this hour."  
"I work for MortyxX at the moment and I wish to enter, so let me in." Devlonir answered. The guards looked at each other and then at Devlonir and noticed the huge katana he had in his hand "You may enter." They answered.  
Devlonir walked in and saw the beautiful garden again, but now it looked even better in daylight. "It's a shame Kthala cannot see this garden in daytime, it's beautiful." He said to himself. He walked into the mansion and entered the room in which he talked to MortyxX last night. The chair was still there but now it was empty, he noticed a door behind the chair and entered it. That room was completely dark only a small candle lit the room, in the center of the room there stood a large coffin. Devlonir walked towards it and opened it. He saw MortyxX lying there, completely motionless. He smiled and then closed the coffin again. "It's better to leave him alone I think." He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.  
  
He walked outside and now noticed the peace this place has compared to the city outside. Devlonir recognized his training grounds in it even more now, it to was a sanctuary for the city outside. He walked towards the pond and sat next to it. He looked at the water and the fish swimming in it. He crossed his legs and started to meditate, totally closing himself from the outer world. When Devlonir got out of his meditation it was already getting dark so he walked towards the mansion and entered the door, there he saw MortyxX already sitting on his chair, Kthala wasn't there yet. Devlonir sat down and said "Kthala is late again?"  
"As always." MortyxX answered smiling.  
"I am not late, you are just early." Kthala answered entering the door "Well Devlonir shall we go? And get this over with."  
Devlonir nodded and followed Kthala outside.  
They both said nothing and entered a carriage that was waiting for them in front of the mansion. Once entered they looked into each other's eyes and smiled.  
"It is good to see you again Kthala."  
"Likewise dear."  
"Dear?"  
"Just kidding, so we're gonna climb tonight?"  
"Yes, I picked a spot where we can easily do that."  
"Good, and remember make it look like an accident."  
"Yeah right, I am gonna kill how I want."  
"Yeah me too, just make sure we leave no traces to MortyxX, because I do want my pay."  
"Sure will hunny."  
Kthala smiled and looked out of the carriage, she saw the police office near and ordered the driver to stop "We will walk to the office from here."  
Devlonir nodded and stepped out of the carriage, he then helped Kthala out and they started walking towards the police office.  
They entered an alleyway just before the police office and changed their clothes to their assassination suits. They pulled down the masks before their faces and Devlonir said "No more talking from now on, only hand signs."  
Kthala put her thumb up and then pointed up, Devlonir nodded and they started to climb up. After a while they got on top of the roof and saw there was one window here that looked down on top of Sir Musting's office. They looked down and saw he was behind his desk. They nodded to each other and pointed at the part of the window that was open. Devlonir crawled towards it and let himself drop down, Kthala followed short after. Sir Musting heard them landing on the ground and looked at them standing there.  
Musting smiled and looked at them "What are you two? A couple of clowns or something?" he laughed out loud and tried to call the guards, but before he could do a thing there was a small ninja star in his throat. He pulled it out and looked at Devlonir who was holding another one in his hand. Musting tried to say something but his vocal organs were destroyed by the star. So he jumped on top of Devlonir and started punching him. Kthala jumped aside to avoid being caught too and looked at Devlonir who was literally being beaten to pieces by Musting. Kthala quickly pulled out her katana and chopped Musting's head off. The head rolled around the room and the bloody corpse of Sir Walter Musting fell down to the ground next to Devlonir. Kthala quickly jumped towards Devlonir and felt for a pulse, there was none. "No you cannot die." She said "You are a to good assassin to die. Maybe the clan can use you." She smiled and sucked the blood out of Devlonir's lifeless body and then cut her wrist and let the blood slowly drip into Devlonir's mouth. After a few moments he suddenly sat back up with two large fangs now in his mouth. He looked around hungry and Kthala handed him the body of Sir Musting. He bit the dead body in the neck and sucked out all the blood. He smiled and stood back up. "So this is that hunger that vampires have." He said to Kthala.  
She nodded and said "Yes, you must learn to control it and live with it. Now let us go, we have to report to MortyxX."  
"Yes let us go." Devlonir said "Will he be surprised to see me one of you."   
  
  
  



End file.
